ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruf Ruf Dougal
Ruf Ruf Dougal was a robot that competed in Series 5 and Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was visually based on the character Dougal from the television series The Magic Roundabout, and its weapon was a unique flywheel-driven reciprocating spike machined from a Ford Fiesta driveshaft, which, according to the Robot Wars Magazine, could be used 7.5 times per second. The flywheel also acted as a stabilizer, making Ruf Ruf Dougal very difficult to flip over, as demonstrated in its first battle against Gemini. The frame was built out of a radiator and half a barrel, with a head made from two crash helmets. Ruf Ruf Dougal was also covered in highly flammable fur (which, according to the Robot Wars Magazine, was loft insulation), which proved to be a great spectacle when it was set alight in the arena. To prevent the fire spreading to the internals, the team added a fire blanket beneath the fur, which proved prudent when Dougal survived its battle in Series 6 despite being completely engulfed in flame. At the Series 5 qualifiers, Ruf Ruf Dougal beat Pendragon, then lost its second qualifier, which was a four way melee. Dougal fought Anarchy, Brutus Maximus, and Mr Nasty at the Series 6 qualifiers. It lost the battle, but was given a discretionary place to qualify regardless. The team did not return for Series 7, and the robot was offered for sale online before being broken up for parts. Robot History Series 5 Newcomers Ruf Ruf Dougal faced clusterbot Gemini from the very experienced Team Mace in the first round. The twins tried and failed multiple times to flip over Dougal, before the CO2 gas vents from the arena floor blew away one of its decorative ears. After some of its Kevlar armour started to peel off, the removable link fell out. Dougal was left immobilised, allowing one half of Gemini to eventually turn it over. Without waiting for Refbot to come in and count it out, Sir Killalot picked up the upturned machine with its claw and dumped it out of the arena. Series 6 Ruf Ruf Dougal's tail caught fire early on in its first and only battle of Series 6, and the entire coat of fur was burnt to a crisp. Despite this, it surprisingly survived for a judges' decision. Throughout the battle, Dougal was attacked by the axe of Cyrax, and after Tetanus pitted Weld-Dor, Tetanus ganged up with Cyrax against Dougal. The judges unsurprisingly went for Cyrax and Tetanus, so Dougal left the competition with the already pitted Weld-Dor 3. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Oxfordshire